parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
A Lad in a Lamp (Floyd and Zoot Rescue Rangers)
"A Lad in a Lamp" is the nineteenth episode of ''Floyd and Zoot Rescue Rangers'', and is the sixth episode of the second season. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Plot: One night at a harbor, a man meets a smuggler and gives him the money along with the artifact inside a box. Suddenly, a pelican flies by snatching the box from the smuggler causing him to lose the money. The man tells him both things are fake revealing himself to be a detective. Dr. Teeth and Animal arrive with bags filled with Limburger cheese. Tex Richman and his henchman are on a wrecked boat waiting for a package (which contains the key to "world domination") from the pelican who demands to be paid. Because Tex Richman refuses to pay him, he snatches the box from him. Tex Richman throws Kermoot at the bird making him drop the box in the sea. While eating the cheese, Dr. Teeth hears Tex Richman and then sees the box. In the box, he finds a magic lamp and rubs it. Both Dr. Teeth and Animal are amazed to see the genie. Tex Richman finds out Dr. Teeth has the lamp but is too late to grab him after Dr. Teeth wishes the Rangers could see it and the genie grants it. Dr. Teeth, Animal, and the lamp are transported to the Rangers' home. Floyd, Zoot, and Janice show up and Dr. Teeth shows them the lamp with a genie but Floyd doesn't believe him. Dr. Teeth summons the genie and wishes for lots of cheese. This causes the house to be overloaded with cheese. Zoot wants to use the lamp to wish for peanuts, but carried away by his own greed, Dr. Teeth wants no one else except him to use the lamp. This upsets Floyd, Zoot, Janice, and Animal as they turn their backs on him. The genie tells Dr. Teeth it's been 5,000 years since he's had a day off and gets Dr. Teeth to use his third wish to give him the weekend off and he'll get more wishes in return. Unfortunately, this turns out to be a trap as the ex-genie is free while Dr. Teeth is the new genie of the lamp. He hopes that if one of the Rangers can rub the lamp, he'll get even with the ex-genie. Just then, Foozie, Kermoot, and Roowlf show up and find the lamp. Hearing Kermoot, Dr. Teeth becomes horrified to find out he'll be Tex Richman's slave. The Rangers are still disappointed with Dr. Teeth's selfishness. Suddenly, they spot the ex-genie in front of a carpet store who has recently bought a carpet but wants a refund because it doesn't fly. He moves on brooding about the recent century when he gets tied up by the Rangers. They demand to know what happened to Dr. Teeth. Meanwhile, Foozie, Roowlf, and Kermoot head back to Tex Richman's lair with the lamp in tow. They fight over who should rub the lamp first until Tex Richman shows up. He takes a rub at the lamp only to find Dr. Teeth as the genie. At first, he is appalled at this but after getting his first wish, he is happy to know Dr. Teeth has become the genie of the lamp and "his slave"! Meanwhile, the ex-genie still refuses to tell the Rangers where the lamp is when they spot a tall golden building which is Tex Richman's second wish, complete with a golden stairway, fountains, and servants. He then has Dr. Teeth bring the Rangers to his new modified hideout and wishes they were turned to dust but it doesn't work due to a limit of three wishes. Unfortunately, before they can even snatch the lamp from Tex Richman, he has Roowlf "wish Rangers to their doom!" which Dr. Teeth reluctantly grants. The Rangers' doom is a pendulum about to slice them. Dr. Teeth regrets putting his friends in danger with his greed. Luckily, using Roowlf's stupidity to his advantage, he tricks them into wishing they were free. This causes the pendulum to break, only cutting the rope holding the Rangers and fly straight for Tex Richman's throne, nearly hitting him. Foozie takes the lamp away from Roowlf. Tex Richman tells Foozie to wish the Rangers destroyed but Dr. Teeth makes him wish for "Ranger toys" causing them come up around the hideout and Janice uses one on Tex Richman. Dr. Teeth has Foozie "wish for fish" which causes a water flood in the hideout. The Rangers, Tex Richman, and his henchman all swim at once for the lamp. Floyd and Zoot manage to get there first and wish none of this had ever happened which Dr. Teeth grants just in time before they get caught by Tex Richman and his goons. This wish restarts back to the very beginning and alternates it with the pelican falling asleep and the smuggler having his money before he's busted. Dr. Teeth and Animal take a moment to enjoy themselves at the harbor at night and then go to get Limburger cheese. Cast: *Chip - Floyd Pepper (The Muppets) *Dale - Zoot (The Muppets) *Gadget Hackwrench - Janice (The Muppets) *Monterey Jack - Dr. Teeth (The Muppets) *Zipper - Animal (The Muppets) *Fat Cat - Tex Richman (The Muppets) *Mepps - Foozie Bear (The Muppets) *Wart - Kermoot (The Muppets) *Mole - Roowlf (The Muppets) *Genie - Dread the Evil Genie (Jake and the Never Land Pirates) *Pelican - Nigel (Finding Nemo) Quotes: * (Dr. Teeth Coughs): This lamp could use a tune-up. Gallery: FloydSexAndViolence.jpg|Floyd Pepper as Chip ZootMuppetsGoHollywood.jpg|Zoot as Dale Janicepic.jpg|Janice as Gadget Hackwrench Bohemiandrteeth.jpg|Dr. Teeth as Monterey Jack Animal triangle.jpg|Animal as Zipper Muppets2011Trailer01-1920 50.jpg|Tex Richman as Fat Cat Foozie2.png|Foozie Bear as Mepps Kermoot.png|Kermoot as Wart Roowlf.jpg|Roowlf as Mole Evil genie.png|Dread the Evil Genie as Genie Nigel.png|Nigel as Pelican Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers Episodes Category:The CartoonMan6107